1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to toy racing cars, and more particularly to radio-controlled toy racing cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recreational sport of racing radio-controlled toy cars has been and continues to be an extremely popular activity. Organized groups regularly engage in competitive racing events in shopping mall parking lots, designated racing strips, and at other indoor and outdoor venues. However, many of the radio-controlled toy racing cars are of complex construction and thus expensive to buy and operate, whether purchased in either assembled or kit form.
A wide variety of radio-controlled toy racing cars have been utilized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,101 to Matsushiro sets forth a battery powered, radio-controlled toy car having one front and two rear wheels. The car is capable of changing its running movements during "wheelie motion", i.e. with the front wheel off the ground, using a relatively complex arrangement including a differential mechanism, two electromagnetic brake mechanisms, and two independent drive shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,795 to Suto illustrates another radio-controlled toy racing car having an electromagnetic directional control device having a cylindrical magnet and a magnetic coil wound on a yoke of magnetic material rotatably mounted within the magnet. The yoke is connected to steering arms which are in turn attached to the car's wheels for controlling their movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,942 to Hamilton discloses an attachment used with toy racing car radio control transmitters to convert a linear motion transmitter to a rotary transmitter for controlling directional movement of the car.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved radio-controlled toy racing car which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, cost, and simplicity in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.